<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in your footsteps (as quiet as a spy) by multifandom_hufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486814">Dancing in your footsteps (as quiet as a spy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_hufflepuff/pseuds/multifandom_hufflepuff'>multifandom_hufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auntie Nat, Avengers - Freeform, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Grandpa Nick Fury, Hurt Lila Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Barton misses her aunt, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanoff deserved a funeral, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, New Avengers, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shuri Is a Good Bro, The Next Generation, fulfilling legacies, legacy, mcu - Freeform, young avengers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_hufflepuff/pseuds/multifandom_hufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Barton is almost 15. It's been a year since her beloved Auntie Nat died, It's been a year since she (alongside half of the universe) was bought back five years later. Unknown to everyone, Lila Barton has been training. She's been training since she was practically a toddler because she demanded Auntie Nat to teach her self-defense. The only difference? She's training to be a spy and a superhero. </p><p>And that makes a lot of difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Lila Barton, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton &amp; Lila Barton, Cooper Barton &amp; Lila Barton &amp; Harley Keener &amp; Cassie Lang &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Cooper Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener &amp; Cooper Barton, Laura Barton &amp; Lila Barton, Laura Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Lila Barton &amp; Cassie Lang, Lila Barton &amp; Harley Keener, Lila Barton &amp; Maria Hill, Lila Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Lila Barton &amp; Nick Fury, Lila Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Lila Barton &amp; Phil Coulson, Lila Barton &amp; Shuri, Peter Parker &amp; Cooper Barton, Peter Parker &amp; Harley Keener, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Shuri &amp; Cooper Barton, Shuri &amp; Harley Keener, Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A few weeks later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few weeks after the battle that ended it all. Lila Barton mourns and grieves over her dead Auntie Nat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book has multiple chapters (which is why the tags might not be relevant to this chapter lol). My writing isn't perfect so excuse the mistakes I might have made. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story. I promise it'll get better soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Three weeks after <em>the final battle. </em></strong> </span>
</p><p>“-So anyway, sorry went a little off track there <em>Auntie Nat.</em> I went back to school today. It was kind of weird since.. well you know some of us dying and other stuff, the <em>usual. </em></p><p>I passed by the ice cream truck we'd go to when you used to pick me up from school. I got your favorite flavor; mint chocolate ice cream that I told you I would never try. It was... surprisingly nice. It would've been better if you were here though. <em>Everything would be better if you were here, Auntie Nat</em>. I miss you”.</p><p>Lila Barton sighed and wiped the overflowing tears off her face. The sky was growing dark as the clouds began to group and the thunder rumbled ever so slightly. The Autumn breeze and the smell of wet grass were evident.</p><p>It's been a couple of weeks, barely a month since her Auntie Nat <em>died</em>. When the news that five years had passed and that it was <em>somehow</em> no longer 2019 came out to her, she would've thought that was the most shocking and scary thing she'd ever hear <strong>but</strong> that was before her father came home with a new haircut, tattoos, and the aftermath of war visible on him.</p><p>
  <em>And no Auntie Nat.</em>
</p><p>She had immediately asked her dad where Auntie Nat was, it wasn't of Auntie Nat to not visit them whenever she could. (<em>Heck Auntie Nat managed to visit even when she was on the run from the government).</em></p><p>Her father had let out a pained sob and with a hurt expression, shook his head.</p><p>That was the moment Lila's world crashed. She heard her mom gasp and break into tears. She was vaguely aware of Cooper running away with loud sobs. She heard her dad attempting to soothe her mom with little success, as he too was heartbroken. She could hear little Nathaniel Pietro asking why they were crying and why Auntie Nat isn't here. (<em>Bless his little innocent heart)</em>. </p><p><em>Lila couldn't cry though,</em> her grief had frozen her in place. She felt <em>anger</em>, she felt <em>sadness</em>, and mostly, she felt <em>denial</em>. She just couldn't believe it, <em>Natalia Alianovna Romanova was gone.</em></p><p><em>“Lila?”</em>, her mom, no- her dad, probably both she couldn't tell though–she was numb. </p><p>“I gotta go”, she mumbled before hastily getting up and running back inside her house and into a room. She didn't know which room she entered–she honestly didn't care anymore. <em>Nothing else mattered at that moment.</em></p><p>She slid down to the wooden floor with her back leaning against the door. She let out a tiny whimper before she cracked. Pools of tears cascaded down her cheeks at an appalling rate, loud heart-wrenching sobs escaped from her that even the chickens in her backyard could probably hear.</p><p><em>Auntie Nat was gone.</em> Not momentarily like she was in hiding and couldn't risk being caught gone but <em>gone-gone</em>.</p><p>And it <em>hurts</em>. It <strong>hurts like hell.</strong></p><p>Auntie Nat was always stubborn, kind, brave, and a self-sacrificing idiot. Lila knew that. On top of that Auntie Nat was an avenger, a spy, an assassin with hundreds of enemies. Her death shouldn't come as a shock to anyone. <em>That didn't mean it hurts less though. </em></p><p><em>“Why?”,</em> she cried out to no one at all. <em>“WHY?”. </em>Lila couldn't help but wonder how her Auntie Nat had died and if she died in pain. She hoped not, she hoped it was a peaceful one. </p><p>She tugged her shaky knees into her chest and let out a blood-curling howl. The scream made her tremble violently yet it settled in her soul. The scream was only a fraction of what she felt right now.</p><p>“<em>Come back</em>, Auntie Nat. Come back to us, <strong><em>to me.</em></strong> <em>I need you</em>”, she uttered almost silently. A contrast to her loud outburst a couple of seconds ago.</p><p>But this was the truth that <em>stung</em>, Auntie Nat <em>was never coming back</em>. She won't be there to teach her how to fight and train like she always did, she won't be there to help her with ballet, she won't be there to spend time with her or her brothers anymore, she won't be there when Lila would someday tell her parents about her intention of becoming a superhero. <em>She's not here anymore.</em></p><p>“<em>Lila?</em> Honey, you should come in. We need to pack for tomorrow for the <em>funeral</em> and sleep early as we're heading out by 3 am”, her mother called from a couple of feet away, breaking her away from her thoughts.</p><p>“Coming mom”, she managed out albeit a little strained. The funeral for Tony Stark (<em>Who had died a hero's death by sacrificing himself in the final battle) </em>and Auntie Nat would be held tomorrow. </p><p>Laura knew her daughter was crying by the lake again <em>(the one Lila and Natasha claimed as their spot all those years ago)</em>. Despite her motherly instincts screaming at her to see if Lila was okay, she knew Lila just needed some space and time alone.</p><p>“Don't stay out too long sweetheart. It's about to rain”, Laura reminded. </p><p>Lila nodded absentmindedly and Laura only smiled sadly at this. With one last anxious glance at her daughter, she went back inside to prepare dinner. Cooking always took things off her mind and she was tired of mourning over her best friend.</p><p>Laura wondered solemnly if her family would ever be the same after losing Natasha. Natasha was such an important part of the Bartons life, it felt weird and empty without her there. </p><p>“We all miss you Nat”, she said with a sad smile. </p><p>“<em>It's not the same without you here”.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: I have no idea when Endgame takes place. Based on Spiderman FFH and WandaVison it might be around the end of August/ early October so I'm basing it on that 😸💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're not alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember the fallen, remember the gone.</p><p>Lila meets new friends and realizes good things do happen even in the darkest moments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila didn't know Tony Stark that well.</p><p>The first time she met him was still around 9 years old when the Avengers showed up in her living room. She knew the basics of him <em>(He was Tony Stark, who didn't know him?)</em>, she knew the story of Iron Man and she knew some stories about Tony Stark from her Auntie Nat. She knew he sacrificed himself for half the universe and that made him an honorable man in her opinion.</p><p>She shed some tears at his funeral. <em>(Why wouldn't she?)</em>. His funeral was a private event held at the Stark's cabin house. The eulogies read and speeches said made her cry. She couldn't help but wonder who the two teens <em>(who weren't blood-related to Tony Stark)</em> were. They both spoke highly of him in their speeches, it was evident that they were close to him. Lila felt sympathetic for them and couldn't help but feel a kinship of losing someone from this whole Thanos disaster.</p><p> </p><p>Later during the funeral reception, she finally met the two teenagers; Harley Keener and Peter Parker. </p><p>She had spotted the two of them standing in the corner of a room, talking to each other softly with disheartened expressions. The adults were in a different room or somewhere in the gardens which left the kids alone.</p><p>Lila walked up to the two and decided to send her condolences and introduce herself.</p><p>“I'm so sorry for your lost. My thoughts and prayer go to Mr. Stark and both of you”. </p><p>The two nodded and thanked her with a small smile. </p><p>“Harley Cooper”, the taller boy acquainted while shaking her hand politely.</p><p>“Peter Parker, nice to meet you-?”, Peter asked as he shook her hand.</p><p>“Lila Barton, it's nice to meet you both”.</p><p>It was almost comical, becoming instant friends during a funeral reception for one of the biggest heroes on earth. The three began to hit it off instantly, exchanging stories about themselves and their lives. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper, who had been babysitting Nathaniel noticed his sister talking to two other teenagers and decided to join in their conversation. He gladly left Nathaniel to play with Morgan, <em>(“Wanna play dolls with me?”, asked an adorable Morgan Stark to Nathaniel who had accepted happily).  </em></p><p>“Hey sis. <em>And before you ask</em>, no I didn't abandon Nathaniel. He went to play with Morgan”.</p><p>Lila, who had opened her mouth to question her big brother about Nathaniel closed it and rolled her eyes. Remembering they weren't alone, she introduced Cooper to Harley and Peter.</p><p>“Harley, Peter, meet my <em>annoying</em> older brother, Cooper”.</p><p>Cooper shot her a glare <em>(Which she countered by sticking her tongue out)</em> before shaking Harley's hand, then Peter's.</p><p>“Younger sisters are <em>irritating</em>”. </p><p>Lila almost attacked her brother. Almost.</p><p>“I know right! I have one too <em>and god</em>, she gets on my nerves sometimes”. </p><p>“Can't relate, I'm an only child”. </p><p>“Pete, Morgan literally calls you her older brother”. </p><p>“I am not loving the little sister slander over here”, Lila huffed but not unkindly. </p><p>“Don't mind her. She's just overdramatic”.</p><p>Lila scowled at him, “<em>I am not!”.</em></p><p> </p><p>The four teenagers kept on talking and had even exchanged numbers with each other so they could keep in touch. </p><p>
  <em>“Maybe there were positive things in every bad situation”, Lila mused to herself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whilst the four chatted, a dark-skinned teenage girl roughly around Peter and Harley's age walked up to them.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Holy bananas. </em>
</p><p>“Princess Shuri?!”, Peter squawked in awe as <em>THE PRINCESS OF WAKANDA</em> was in front of them with a wide mischievous grin. </p><p>“That would be me. But please, just call me <em>Shuri</em>. Princess is rather.. ah, stuffy for me”. </p><p>“Wow oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm a big fan of your work!”, Harley said with wide eyes full of astonishment.</p><p>Lila would have laughed at Peter and Harley's fanboy reactions but she herself was dumbstruck. Of course, she had seen the Princess during the funeral but it was another thing for the said princess to be <em>talking to them.</em></p><p> </p><p>Shuri's grin somehow widens even further. She struck out her hand at Harley, “Why thank you. It's nice to meet you, all of you”.</p><p>Harley shook her hand in awestruck and Shuri turned to look at Peter. </p><p> “Well, except you <em>spider-boy</em> but we haven't formally met yet”.</p><p>Lila, who was just recovering from the shock of meeting a whole <em>PRINCESS,</em> gasped as realization dawned upon her. Judging by the look on her brother's face she wasn't the only one. </p><p>“HOLD ON! <em>You're SPIDERMAN</em>?!”, Cooper exclaimed. </p><p>Peter awkwardly rubbed the behind of his neck and nodded. Lila gasped and gawked at the confirmation coming out of Peter's mouth.</p><p>“Well, my identity is supposed to be a secret but...”, he trailed off.</p><p>
  <em>So much for that secret identity. </em>
</p><p>Shuri scoffed good-naturedly at this, “My dude you were fighting Thanos without your mask”. </p><p>Lila mentally shook her head disapprovingly. How could she not? She grew up with spies for a dad, aunts, uncle, and grandpa. She almost laughed as she imagined what her Auntie Nat would have said if she heard about Peter's recklessness.</p><p>“Oh that explains why you're so close to Mr. Stark! I mean, when you said you were his intern in your speech I had my suspicions but damn–This is...wow”.</p><p>Peter glanced uncertainly at Cooper, “Uhhh yeah. But I'd really appreciate it if you guys umm... kept my identity a secret? Well, I guess the other Avengers already know, and considering you all are related or close to some members of the Avengers I guess...”. </p><p>Shuri and Harley laughed a little at Peter's fumbling. Lila herself chuckled a little at this, <em>who knew Spiderman was such a dork?</em></p><p>“Relax <em>Spider-boy</em>! Of course, we'll keep your secret a secret”, Shuri assured before playfully hitting Peter's arm. Peter looked one second away from passing out which was understandable as he probably still hadn't gotten over the shock of meeting her. </p><p>“Yeah I mean, me and my siblings were a whole secret to the world. The government and SHIELD didn't know we existed as our dad wanted to keep his family safe”, Cooper told with an amused smile. </p><p>“Yeah before this- <em>well technically five years ago?</em> Only our grandpa Fury, Auntie Nat, Auntie Maria, the original six Avengers, and Wanda knew of our existence”. </p><p>Which considering all things, was actually a long list of people. Well, in the secret family must be hidden sense.</p><p>“My whole country was a secret so I assure you, you can trust me not to just randomly share your identity online”, Shuri joked but her tone had nothing but sincerity in it.</p><p>“Damn y'all, I must be the only one with a somewhat normal life”, Harley quipped. The other four burst into laughter that made Lila's sorrowful heart warm.</p><p>“Thank you guys, for this”, Peter unexpectedly said as their laughter calmed down, taking all of them in surprise.</p><p>Lila raised an eyebrow questioningly, “For keeping your identity a secret?”. </p><p>“<em>No</em>”. “For making this funeral less crappy. To be honest, I've been feeling horrible and down since...”.</p><p>He paused to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. “Since <em>Tony's death</em>. I really didn't expect to feel even an ounce of happiness today”.</p><p>“Hey, I know we've known each other for only 20 minutes or so but I'm glad I've helped in some way. It's a good thing to feel things like happiness even during these <em>shitty</em> times”.</p><p>“Cooper's right. Tony would have wanted us to smile and laugh instead of just crying over him. He would have wanted us to be happy”, Harley said with a wistful gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“Well, I can see we're all going to become great friends! Which is nice as I don't have friends my age. Being the princess and all”.</p><p>Peter, Harley, and Cooper chuckled. Lila looked thoughtful as she recalled something. </p><p>“My Auntie Nat used to say, ‘<em>Moving on isn't easy, but it's better to do it with others and not alone.</em> <strong>You're not alone in this Peter</strong>”. </p><p>Lila felt a tear escape from her left eye as she thought of her Aunt's words. Her Auntie Nat had told her that during the funeral of  Uncle Coulson. Lila wondered if her Auntie Nat knew how much those words meant to her, she probably did. Auntie Nat always knew most things. </p><p>Shuri gave the girl a side hug, something which Lila appreciated a lot. Peter, who had now failed to suppress the tears that now spilled down his cheeks, nodded at her earnestly.</p><p>“You're not alone in this either Lila”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if anyone seems OOC here :) Sorry for the late update! School has been a crapfest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodbye Auntie Nat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Natasha Romanoff deserved a funeral. Period.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>A couple of days later</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>“Lila, sweetheart, it's time”, Clint said from the doorway of her room.</p><p> Lila, who was playing with a necklace around her neck sighed and got up from her bed. Her dad's eyes were swollen and red-rimmed as if he had been crying– he obviously had. </p><p>“Dad, I miss her...”, she choked, feeling herself close to breaking down into tears. “I miss her so god damn much”. </p><p>Clint sighed sadly, “I know sweetheart. I miss her too”. </p><p><em>That done it.</em> Tears escaped her tired eyes as her knees buckled in. She would have landed on the ground if her dad hadn't quickly, with the agility and speed he had thanks to years of spy work, caught her and wrapped his warm arms around her.</p><p>“<em>I'm so weak</em>. I can't... I'm trying... I thought I'll be better today- I have to be. For Auntie Nat but-”. </p><p>Clint didn't let his daughter finish her negative thoughts. “Lila, no. Listen to me, <em>you're not weak.</em> Not for crying, not for missing her. Your Auntie Nat would steal all your cookies if she heard you saying those things about yourself”. </p><p>Lila laughs. She actually lets out a genuine–<em>albeit a little shaky laugh.  </em></p><p>“Yeah, she would”.</p><p>Clint kisses her head with affection and assurance like he always did. Lila feels guilty, she feels guilty for a second because she wishes it was Auntie Nat kissing her on the head. Lila knew it was selfish, to wish it wasn't her Auntie Nat and dad who were sent to retrieve the soul stone. She knows it was incredibly selfish of her but for once– <em>she didn't care. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her dad rubbed circles on her back with one hand and wiped her tears with the other, all while still holding her in his arms. </p><p>“Come on, it's time to give your Auntie Nat a proper goodbye”. </p><p>She nodded half-heartedly. She straightened the ruffles out of her black dress and fixed her hair to look somewhat presentable. She didn't bother looking at the mirror that stood at the corner of her room, she knew she looked <em>awful</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Auntie Nat's funeral was held at The Barton's house, just like she always wanted. Like Tony Stark, the funeral was a private one and was only for family and friends. </p><p>She passed by King T'challa, General Okoye, and Shuri–who had given her a sympathetic smile. She spots Carol Danvers, who she found out was <em>Captain Marvel</em>, the hero her Grandpa Nick would tell her as bedtime stories when he babysat. She sees Scott Lang, Hope Pym, and Cassie Lang and they smile sadly at Lila and her dad. </p><p>Pepper, Morgan, and Peter are there too. Peter's words a few days ago,<em> “You're not alone”,</em> rang through her head as she made eye contact with him. He nodded and smiled encouragingly at her as if he knew what she was thinking. </p><p>She noticed Thor and Bruce were there too. Not that it was a surprise but she appreciated it nonetheless. Rhodey and Happy, then Steve, Bucky, and Sam also stood there respectfully. Lila caught Steve's gaze and he gave her a stoical grin that didn't quite reach the corner of his lips. Lila didn't take offense, she knew how much Auntie Nat meant to him too. </p><p>Closer to the lake stood her grandpa Nick, who looked mournful and his one eye lacked the usual sly gleam it always had. Beside him, her Auntie Maria stood staring wistfully at the lake, as if Auntie Nat herself was there. <em>Perhaps she was,</em> Auntie Nat once promised Lila that she would always look out for her– <em>whether alive or not. </em></p><p>Finally, she and her dad reached the very front of the lake where the rest of her family stood with tears running down their cheeks. Wanda–<em>who she always thought of as a big sister</em> was holding Nathaniel Pietro in her arms, the latter buried his tiny head in Wanda's side as if he was scared that he'd lose her too. Her mother had an arm draped over her big brother. Cooper sobbed thoroughly into his mother's arms. His sobs echoed the ones Lila had inside of her. </p><p>Her dad let go of her hand. <em>Had he been holding it all this time?</em> Lila didn't realize or care.</p><p>Her grandpa Nick had walked towards her and embraced her into a hug, not caring if it tarnished his cold reputation in front of other people. Lila once again broke into heartbreaking sobs and it took all of her willpower to not collapse onto the grass below her feet. </p><p>Her dad set the wreath in his hand onto the lake. There was no item or personal object on the parting wreath. Auntie Nat would have loved that. All of Auntie Nat's remaining stuff and personal items were given to her family, Lila being the one who got most of them. </p><p>Lila subconsciously touched the arrow necklace around her neck. The necklace had been a gift from her dad to her Auntie Nat. The symbolization of friendship– <em>of family.</em> Auntie Nat wore it almost every day. Clint had found the necklace hidden in his pockets after that faithful day she died.</p><p>Lila smiled thoughtfully, <em>Auntie Nat always knew. </em></p><p>“Goodbye Natasha”, Grandpa Nick mumbled softly under his breath, only loud enough for Lila to hear. </p><p>“Goodbye Auntie Nat”, she followed quietly as they all watch the wreath slowly trail further and further away until it was no longer visible. </p><p>The whole place was silent as people mourned over Natasha Romanoff. People who ranged from close family, best friends, friends, co-workers, and just people who had the privilege of knowing Natasha shed a tear or more for the fallen Avenger. </p><p> </p><p>Lila could almost <em>feel</em> her there, vision her smiling and joking with her dad or her other friends and family. Lila could feel her presence as if she was <em>never truly gone. </em></p><p>The wind, in return, blew gently on her hair and skin as if a lullaby trying to soothe her jagged edges. It was as if Auntie Nat was sending a sign. A sign that she was looking out for her, that she was trying to comfort her even from heaven itself. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>❝What die didn't stay dead. You're alive, so alive in my head❞ - Taylor Swift</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little short but I promise next chapter will be longer :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>